


Horse Gone Wild

by Lucien_Silver



Series: The Adventures of Nella The Dutch Draft Horse [2]
Category: Furries - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cock Block, Crack Fic, F/M, Furries, Furry, Horse dick, More tags to be added, horse furry, porn star, unicorn furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: Nella returns and this time meets a famous unicorn porn star who falls madly in love with her. Will she she feel the same? Who knows?





	1. One

Nella stepped off the train, walking through the train station and out into the town. The sun was beginning it's descent, but still sat decently high in the sky. She looked around, the buildings sat planted between large palms and a mostly open sky.. It was modern and had all the makings of a big flashy city, but it preserved a lot of the desert nature, and big palm trees around it. The builds sat relatively close together but still left room for some to have big open front and back yards. As she walked further into the city, she started running into stores and shops that lined the street. They all sold products that suited the warmer temperatures, which Nella figured se might needed to invest in if she was to stay her long since many of her clothes now where a little heavier to keep warm. She passed shops of all sorts, candy, food, clothing, nick-nacks, you name it she say it in some way or another. She had all her luggage but when she came across a sign that had an arrow and said "BEACH" in big bright font she couldn't help but head that way. She just wanted to see it, she never grew up near one so she wanted to see what it was like. As she marched along, luggage and all, she made it to the boardwalk, the sun still plenty high in the sky. As she looked along the shore, she took note of all the interesting characters out there noticing a group of photographers, but none that stood out like their model. She shrugged to herself, taking a seat at the edge of the board walk,trying to be out of everyone's way as she looked on in awe.

Aeolus wasn't a big fan of the beach. It was loud and smelly but he was here for work. He was an actor of a sorts and he was here today for a photo shoot for his latest edition of his magazine. The shoot hasn't started yet, the photographers were still scoping out the beach for the perfect spot and setting up, others were trying to keep curious onlookers away from the set up. He's sitting at one of the various drink stands on the boardwalk, waiting patiently for everything to finally be ready. He looked at all the people over on the same, so many families out with kids, but nobody of interest. But then he noticed this girl sitting by herself watching from the boardwalk as his photographers were setting up. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous, far more than the fake plastic and makeup women that he worked with. He was never interested in women like that. He straightened his mane a little bit before he got up, and strolled over to this lovely lady to introduce himself. It seemed unlikely that she would know who he is, so perhaps he stood a chance with this one?

Nella had been so absorbed in the beach and it's beauty she hadn't even heard someone walk up behind her. She only knew he was there when she began to speak, introducing himself. It was sudden and she wasn't prepared, not expecting anyone to talk to her, she jumped in her seat, slipping over and falling face first into the sandy floor below her. Great, she thought, hopefully he doesn't try killing me too... She looked up, spitting out a little bit of sand from her mouth before rolling over and looking up at the person who startled her out of her trance. She smiled sheepishly, her large canines glinting in the sun, "uh.. Hi." She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at the tall looming figure.

He gave her a small grin of amusement as he held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Aeolus." Once she was on her feet, he gave her another smile before saying, "I couldn't help but notice you sitting her by yourself. And if I may be so forward, I'd like tell you that I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He shifted a little nervously but did his best to conceal it.

"Nella. It's a pleasure to meet you Aeolus." She shook his hand after he helped her up. She blushed at his compliment, rubbing her arm nervously and chuckled. "Oh... uh thanks. Not use to.. Being complimented.." She looked down at her hooves, twisting one of them into the hard ground. "And it's okay. I was just so caught up in looking at the horizon and beach I didn't hear you." She turned around and looked out at it again. "I've never seen a beach... it's my first time... it's gorgeous." She kept looking at it breathless with how the sun reflected on the water.

He looks off in the same direction she, "Yeah, I suppose it is... so I guess that means you're not from here? It would make sense, considering I've never seen you before, I'd remember a girl like you, I'm sure of it." He looks over at her and smiles. In the corner of his eye he noticed that the photographers were almost done setting up, they were putting up the privacy curtains to stop the onlookers from seeing him during the photo shoot.

She nodded and finally broke her gaze from the horizon and looked to Aeolus giving him a smile. "Ya I'm from more of a forest area then... this." She gestured to the beach. "So.. What brings you to the beach then?" She did her best to hide the blood that was probably rushing to her face.

He opened his mouth to start answering, but he was cut off as one of the photographers shouted his name, making a beckoning gesture. He looked up at them, then back to her, "that is why I'm here. I wish they worked a little slower so that I could spend more time with you, but it seems that duty calls." He started to walk off, but then stopped himself, coming back to ask, "may I leave you my number? If you would like to get a drink or lunch together sometime, you're more than welcomed to call me."

"Oh uh ya ya... uh" Nella fumbled for a bit until she pulled out her phone. Unlocking it and starting a new contact she handed him her phone shyly. "Maybe sometime soon, I might take you up on it. Seeing that I'm so new here.. It'd be good to have someone to show me the ropes."

He typed in his number and handed the phone back. "Sure, I'd love to show you around town. Anytime you're up to it, go ahead and give me a call or shoot me a text." Then he headed towards the photographers and their setup. The photographers closed the curtain and blocked him from her sight.


	2. Two

She took her phone back and nodded. Smiling and waving as he ran off before he disappeared. Taking one more look at the beach she sighed, collecting her things and headed to her hotel of choice. She slept decently that night, her blue green crystal now adorning her new night stand. When she woke the next morning she tried to figure out what she was doing for that day. As she dressed, she realized two things; one, that she needed some cooler clothes and that long sleeves and long pants won't do well here, even if they were rolled up, and two, maybe she should text Aeolus and see if she'd take him about. Grabbing her phone, she sat on her bed, already a little toasty, she texted him. Hey Aeolus, this is Nella. Any chance you're free today to show me around?

Aeolus had just gotten off the shower when he heard his phone go off. It was probably yet another agency trying to contact him for more shoots, or maybe finally another film. He opened his phone and instead saw it was from the cute girl he had met the other day. Definitely a better text to wake up to. He quickly typed out his response. You're in luck, I've got the whole afternoon free if you'd like me to pick you up? Just name a time and a place, and I'll swing by.

Nella heard her phone ding, she checked if it was him and sure enough he responded. She chuckled to herself, wow lucky her. She composed her reply Perfect. I need to buy some more suitable clothes for this place since all I have are long sleeves. How about around 2:00? I'll keep you updated on a place if I find a good clothes shop. Sound good?

We can swing by the mall if you'd like? I'm sure there's at least one shop there that you'll like. And I'm not afraid of women's clothing stores LOL. He was happy she had replied, and surprised that she had texted her so soon, or even at all. Perhaps she really was clueless about who he is.

Thanks for the offer, but I would hate to drag you around while I look for a t-shirt and short pants. I guess you could pick me up from the mall? 2 still good? She finished her reply and sent it as she walked out of her room and headed out the hotel. After getting turned around for a second, she figured out the direction of the mall and began heading that way. The biggest mall in this city had to have something in her size.

Sure, see you then. He put his phone in his pocket and picked up his car keys. Sure, she'll see him, just not at 2:00. He had the sudden idea to surprise her there, rather than waiting. He hopped into his Mercedes Benz and drove over to the mall. It took him a bit of wandering around the mall to spot Nella, but once he had he couldn't help but smile. He took out his phone, contemplated texting her but ended up deciding to call her while keeping himself out of her sight, stupid grin still plastered to his face.

Nella found a store she thought would have some good stuff for her and started walking in. As she looked around, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was more than one vibration, so she knew it was a call. Pulling it out of her pants pocket she eyed the caller ID; Aeolus's name popped up on screen. She made a noise of confusion before answering the call and placing it to her ear. "Hello Aeolus. What can I do ya for?"

"Ohh... just figured I'd let you know that I can see you." He laughed and kept moving towards her keeping himself out of sight until he got up behind her, tapping on her shoulder, an amused glint in his eye, and a grin on his face. "Heh, hello there."

Nella tensed, her shoulders scrunching together when she heard he could see her. She tried to think of something to say, something about how she hoped he was joking and that he wasn't truly a stalker. However, before she could say a word someone tapped on her shoulder and scared her half to death. She jumped, spinning around and dropping her phone as she shoved her hands in front of her to shove the stranger back, or so she thought. She shoved someone back, making them take a few steps as she threw herself off balance in the process, but it wasn't a stranger; it was Aeolus. She made a noise akin to a yelp and a scream as she fell on her ass, looking up to the prankster with a glare. She grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she said "You ass."

He laughed as he was shoved back and then caught his balance. "Haha, I didn't mean to startle you." He offered his hand to help her up once again. "You seem to have a thing for falling onto your bottom." He picked up her phone for her and hands it back to her. "Hope you don't mind that I'm early. I was eager to see you again.... Perhaps after this you'd like to join me for lunch?"

Nella took his hand and got to her feet, rubbing her bum for a second before taking her phone back from him. "Well I wouldn't be falling so much if someone would stop startling me!" She pocketed her phone and dusted herself off. "Well it's definitely a surprise to see you this early, but sure. I'll join you for lunch, after I find some cooler clothes. Long sleeves and pants don't work in this weather." She chuckled tugging at her collar showing that she was a little hot at the moment. She went back to looking through the clothes to find something a little more suiting.

Aeolus tagged along while she browsed through the clothing before something caught his eye and he wandered off to a different part of the shop. He was gone for only a moment and came back with a rather beautiful sundress, not too revealing but still light enough to be cool in the heat. He holds it out to her, "Is this something that you would wear? I feel like it would look quite nice on you." He purposely held the price tag in his hand. It was a pricey dress but he didn't really mind, he wanted to give her something nice.

She looked at the dress, eyeing it up and down. "I.. I guess. I don't know if it'd fit. Maybe I should just find a shirt and pants. Also it looks really high quality and.. Pricey.." She stuttered through most of her words. She had always been one for shorts and a t shirt because those were the easiest to find in her size. Being a draft dutch horse had it's con, and finding clothes, especially nice fancy ones, that fit her was one.

"I'm pretty sure it'll fit you, these kind come a tad looser than most dresses. It would look wonderful on you.. don't worry about the price... try it on at least, see if you'd like it?" he held it out to her again, giving her his best convincing smile.

Nella reluctantly took the dress from him, holding it in her hands before letting out a sigh. "Okay.. I'll try it on." She looked up at him sheepishly "I'll be right back." She trotted into the dressing room, tossing off her clothes and pulling the dress over her head. She pulled it down, having to squeeze her chest past the waist part before it rested comfortably in the correct spot. The dress was about knee to thigh length, puffing out a bit on the count of the frilly stuff underneath the skirt part. She spun watching it dance as she did. It did look nice. The two inch shoulder straps that disappeared into an average v neck. The dress was a pastel like mix of grey and white with pinkish red and purple flowers, covered it's surface. Nervously she sighed, heading back out to face Aeolus. "Well.... It's a little tight around the chest but it fits..." She spun in her spot, "how do I look?" She felt like she was already blushing.

When she had walked towards him he stared almost dumbfounded. She was gorgeous and his expression gave his thoughts away. "You look fantastic. It really suits you. Do you like it? Is it comfortable? I know you said a little tight, but is it too tight?" He truly thought she looked gorgeous but worried that she may not appreciate the gesture, it was pricey, he feared she may not see it as acceptable for him to give her - someone he barely knows.

She felt her face heat up more, she wasn't use to ever being complimented like this and he was being very sweet to her. Nella rubbed her arms "no no.. It's fine. I like it.. But I'm afraid it might be to pricey." She started to try and look for the tag to see how much it was. Lifting her arms and trying to look at her back to find its total cost.

He gently caught her hand before she could see the tag, moving it away. "Really, don't worry about the price. If you like it, it's okay, price doesn't matter, I've got it covered." He takes the tag off and brings it to the cashier. He pulled out his wallet and began counting out the amount that was due for the dress.

"Hey I can't let you do that!" She raced after him, catching his hand after he'd given the tag to the cashier. She looked at the price, definitely stunned. "No that is way too much I can't let you do this." She still held onto one of his wrists as she looked at him. "I can find something less pricey to wear out."

He pulled his hand away and with a grin he handed the cash over. "I'm afraid it's too late, my dear. Seems you're stuck with this dress now." He made sure that he was the one who got the receipt and he stuffed it into his wallet where she couldn't have it. "Not going to let you secretly return it either. Truly, don't worry about the price. I knew how much it was before I even suggested it to you. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it. So, please, don't worry. I just hope that you like it. And perhaps you'll remember me when you wear it once you head home."

Nella stood there is disbelief, why did this man just buy her an expensive dress? She snapped herself out of her trance and responded to him, "I do love it very much, thank you. But it was so much, is there something I can do to repay you?" She tried to think of anything materialistic that could work "Maybe buying you some clothes or buying lunch today?" Nella new she had a good amount of money with her but she wasn't rich, so she could really only offer average priced things to him. She still felt like her face was boiling when she looked at the dress or him. He was being way too nice to a draft horse like her.

He shook his head, "Nella, dear, please stop worrying over the price. You can repay me by enjoying it. It's enough for me to know you like it." He took her around the mall a little bit longer, showing her around some of his favorite shops, browsing things with her while telling her a bit about the town, but rarely offering information about himself. "So, do you want to catch lunch here at one of the stands at the mall, or would you like to try something from around town? You pick."

Nella wanted to speak out in protest but they were already off. She marvelled at the different shops and liked seeing all the ones he enjoyed. When they stopped to talk about lunch she had to think. "Well... i guess a restaurant would be nice. We can sit and talk, and you can tell me about yourself" She smiled at him, her big canines glinting in the sun. "How about it? A little restaurant in town? Nothing too fancy." She gave him her most heartfelt smile and joy.

"Sure, I can drive through the shopping and food district and if you see one that you want to eat at, just let me know." Then he lead her out of the parking lot over to where he had parked his Mercedes Benz, he unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side for her before getting in the car himself. It was super neat and tidy inside, not messy, unlike many other people's cars. Aeolus had a thing for being neat and orderly, he prided himself over this.

Nella nodded and followed him to his car, star struck at the model and how clean it was. "I... you have a Mercedes?" She was baffled as she slipped into the passenger seat, looking over at him. Her expression changing from baffling amazement to suspicion and glared at him. "Might I ask how..." The car was beautifully clean and smelled very nice, but it was so bizarre to her that he, this man, the man that keeps startling her, has a Mercedes Benz.

"Thought you'd have it figured out by now that I'm a model." He chuckled. "When we met I was there for a photo shoot." He drove them through town until they both decided on a restaurant. When the got there he hurried out and opened the door for her, both the car door and then held the door of the restaurant open for her. "Nice choice in restaurant, the food here is fantastic." In truth it was a mediocre kind of place, but he didn't seem phased by that, he was just as happy as before.

"A model, huh? Clothes model?" She eyed him up and down. He did have a nice sense in fashion to be honest. He let her walk into the door first, when she got up to the hostess stand, she asked for a table for two. They were led into the restaurant and to a small table in the corner. Nella decided to be a bit of an ass and quickly pulled out the other chair for Aeolus and then quickly took her own seat so that he couldn't do the same for her. She smiled at him. "The restaurant does look nice, and if it's as good as you say it is then we're golden."

"Ehh... not quite that kind of model" He jokingly rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair she had pulled out for him, "What? You didn't like being treated like a lady - with chivalry? Shall I become a douchebag type instead?" He chuckled a bit "Nah, I couldn't pull that off, even if I wanted to." A waiter had brought them their menus and took their drink orders, Aeolus ordered just a black coffee as a drink, and a little salad as his appetizer.

Nella chuckled, "just wanted to give you a taste of chivalry." She ordered a lemonade and a small fruit bowl as an appetizer. Setting down the menu, she looked at Aeolus, "so if you aren't a fashion model. What kind of modeling do you do?" She crossed her arms on the table. "Care to indulge a lady on her curiosity?"

"Oh, um, I do all sorts of things... erm.. If you don't mind, may we skip talking about my work, at least for now? It's pretty much the only thing people want to talk about. I'm nobody special just because I'm a model. I'm just like you. And besides, I'm more interested in hearing about yourself. Like what brings you here? And, where did you come from?" He really didn't want to spoil things with her by giving away what he truly did for work. He rather enjoyed this girl's company and it was refreshing being able to talk to someone without the disdainful looks thrown at his direction. Speaking of, some of the people in the restaurant had noticed him and were throwing the both of them various judgemental looks and glares.

Nella was a little thrown off by the sudden shut down but let it slide, she wasn't going to push if he didn't want to talk. "Oh... well I guess we can. Not really one for talking about myself but sure. I came from another town recently, just been traveling around. Just following the road and seeing where I land. Turns out this time it's in your company." She chuckled and smiled. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, like someone, or many someones where looking her way. "Um.. Can I at least ask about your interests? Hobbies, joys, what you do for fun?" She rubbed the back of her neck hoping she wasn't being to pushy.

"Ah, well I don't get much free time, but I've always had this passion for music. Listening to it, I even play a little violin once in a while. It has been a long time since I have been able to, so I'm probably very rusty... as for what I do for fun, I usually just either laze around at home or end up tagging along with whatever the people I work with are doing if I am invited." The waiter returned to finally take their order. Aeolus ordered a salmon dish with a side of steamed vegetables.

Nella's eyes lit up "I love string instruments! Maybe one day you'll let me hear you play one day." When the waiter came to take their order, Nella ordered a large steak with stove pipe pasta. When the waiter left, she turned back to her table mate. "Well that all sounds like a lot of fun. Before I leave, maybe I can tag along on one of your little adventures." She took a sip from her drink and looked back to him. "Alright your turn, ask me something. I'll do my best to answer. We'll make a game out of it."

It went like that for a little while, he would ask her a question, she would answer, then she'd ask a question and he would answer. They weren't very serious questions, just something to pass the time and get to know one another a little bit better. Their meals came sometime in the middle of this. After all the questions were done being asked, they settled into a comfortable silence, Aeolus was focused on eating his food, and simply enjoying being in the presence of someone that wasn't work related.

Nella enjoyed talking to him, learning some of his interests and what he liked to do on the down time. He seemed sweet and gentle, a truly kind soul. Nella enjoyed her meat and was very comfortable in his presence. She set down her utensils and stood from the table. "Pardon me, I'll return in just a moment. I need to use the restroom." She smiled and walked off, disappearing around the corner and into the restroom.


End file.
